


Rooftop Stargaze

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Steve watch the stars on top of their hotel after a successful mission but that's when everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Stargaze

Sharon laid on the ground of the rooftop on the hotel they were at. Somewhere in Morocco, she couldn’t remember the name of it. Her and Steve had been sent to eliminate a supposed threat and now that that was over, they got the night off. The agent had been told that there would be a meteor shower that night so Sharon was more than ready to see the foreign sight. 

A loud squeak came from behind her, a signal that someone was opening the door. Tilting her head back further, a smile came to her lips as Steve came through the entrance and over to her. He stood looming over her, a smile on his face as well.

“Care to join me? I heard it was pretty cool.” 

The super soldier came to sit beside her and Sharon sat up giving him a quick kiss on the lips, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Steve grabbed the bottle, opening it up and filling both full.

“To a mission well done?” He questioned. Grinning even wider, Sharon clinked glasses and took a sip. They watched the meteors and by the time it was over, the wine was gone and Sharon wasn’t thinking completely straight. Steve rose from his spot, taking the glasses. “I’m off to bed. Will you be joining me?” 

“Not yet, be there soon though.” she replied, humming slightly as she watched him exit. 

After a while Sharon finally gained enough strength to push herself off the ground. Crashing into a few things, the agent made her way downstairs and to their floor. Her head was still spinning as pushed the door open. “I have a surprise for you.” she slurred ending it with a giggle. 

Suddenly it was like a bucket of ice water had hit her. Why had the door been partially open? They both knew the security codes. Walking down the short hallway and around the corner, everything was a mess. Sheets on the floor, all the contents of their bags were strewn around as though someone were looking for something. A man in full black was in a locked position with Steve. The stranger instantly noticing her entrance fell out of the position with the soldier and pulled out a gun. The loud bang was probably heard from floors around but what really caught the agents attention was the grunt from her husband as he leaped to block the bullet from hitting her. 

It happened all so fast. Steve falling, the man looking shocked at what just occurred. She let out a cry as she watched the man he loved fall but instantly let her training kick in. Running at the thief, she knocked him to the ground and in one smooth motion pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Racing back to Steve, Sharon collapsed down beside him. Pulling one of the bed sheets over to her, she ripped it into strips dabbing at the wound in his chest. “Honey. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get through this yeah?” her voice was wavering as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Shar, it’s okay. Just leave it.” he murmured, eyes closing. There was so much blood. How could a human have so much blood? The bullet was lodged deep in his chest, no hope of getting it out without it causing more damage. “But w-we haven’t gone to Italy. I still have those plane tickets. What about the bikes? We still haven’t raced each other on those.” her hands were getting covered in the blood but she couldn’t care. “You remember our first day as a couple and I came home from shopping and you were on the couch completely naked just to bug me.” she laughed, the tears coming harder now. 

“Doll, just stay strong will you? You’re going to do great.” Steve lifted his hand slowly to her cheek and wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb. Leaning down, Sharon placed a soft kiss to his lips. When she sat back up, Steve’s eyes were completely closed and when she looked for a pulse, couldn’t find any. Letting out one final cry Sharon flicked her head towards the man cuffed to the bed.

“You like playing with guns? You like to see families split apart? You like dealing with pain? Seeing it inflected on others?” The tears were still coming down as Sharon stood up, her shirt completely stained withe her husbands blood. Picking up the gun on the floor, the agent raised it to point at the man’s chest. “If you know anything! You would know I am Agent 13. I am not a force to be reckoned with! You should regret ever coming near me!” she shouted, pulling out on of the small knives that were in the sheath on her ankle. Throwing it at his cuffed arm, the stranger let out a ragged scream. Cocking the gun that was still in her hand she raised it back to his chest. Sharon pulled the trigger and continued to fire until no bullets were left. Throwing the gun on the ground, she went back to her husband on the floor, tears still pouring and taking fast shallow breathing she stayed with him until the police came.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I most of my things come from drabble prompts and everyone continues to want me to kill Steve. So I'm sorry I'm not sorry. But I'd love to hear your guy's opinions on anything I did right or should change.


End file.
